Desperate Foxwife
by FiendLurcher
Summary: Tamamo has won! Ultimate House-wife Life, GET! "Eh, but something here isn't right..."


The front door closed.

Tamamo perked up, her ears twitching as she realized he was back. Dialing down the heat on the stew, she wiped her hands clean. Not on the apron, of course not—that had to be a pristine white for her immaculate appearance, after all. A perfect housewife's image was to remain wholly unstained, regardless of what she was doing, at all times!

She turned on her heels and skipped to the door. It had been a month since she had won the holy grail war and made her wish. Lacking a proper master she had had to play dirty and cheat, but through copious amounts of luck and trickery, she had emerged victorious. The fact that she had managed to gain four tails' worth of power without losing herself had also helped.

And so her wish of " **Ultimate housewife-life~!** " had been granted.

"Weee~lcome home, darling!" She piped up, coming to a sliding halt by the front door. There stood her husband, clad in his usual working clothes, his white hair sticking every which way.

"Mm, I'm back." He said, smiling as he set down his briefcase. She almost swooned again, seeing his warm eyes locked onto hers.

"Would you like dinner, or a bath... Or p-e-r-h-a-p-s, _me?_ " She purred, crossing her hands demurely as she looked away from him.

"Speaking of the bath, did you brush your tail in the sink again?"

"Eh...? P-perhaps?" She admitted, realizing that he had complained about it once before already. But she had been busy fantasizing yesterday, and had forgotten all about it. "A-ah, Tamamo will call the repairman to take a look at the—"

"Mm? Oh, no, I already handled it this morning." He answered with a smile. "And I took the liberty of buying you a new brush, too; your old one is getting a bit weathered. I also found some new conditioner that might be just perfect for you, since you were worried about split ends. I think you'll like the scent, too"

She blinked, once, twice. "Mikon? Ahaha, you're so thoughtful, darling. Tamamo will have to _reward_ you later..."

"No, no. It's the least I can do." Emiya shook his head, smiling at her and entirely missing her implication. "It's my pleasure. Oh, and about dinner I brought some of your favorites again along the way from work."

Raising a bag, her ears perked at the sound of the contents. "Inarizushi?"

She jumped forward, the dinner preparations all but forgotten as she opened the box, happily devouring the contents. Emiya smiled, patting her head as he watched. There was a niggling sense of annoyance at 'Inari' being mentioned, but that was merely the Konjiki Hakumen complaining in the back of her head.

"Come on, now. Just one, no more." Emiya tried to chastise her, and she looked up with two already in her mouth. "Well, fine. One more won't hurt."

* * *

Tamamo frowned, sitting up.

She had fallen asleep, she realized. _Oh no, the food_ —She realized abruptly that he had already prepared the rest of it and set the table. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up. _Ah, I must have dozed while he was brushing me...  
_  
"Hey, dinner is just about ready. And I drew a bath, we can go afterwards, if you'd like." Emiya said, patting her on the head as he set the last of the food on the dinner table.

"Oh!" She almost teleported to the table, smelling dinner. Somehow the scent was different and she realized he had taken over again and made some changes to the dish.

She knew his palate completely, inside and out. But he always insisted on making something she like as well even if it strayed from his exact preferences. She had been adamant at first, but recently she was realizing that she didn't quite want to argue back any more. The food was simply _that good_.

"Let's dig in." He said, sitting down.

"Itadakimasu!"  
"Itadakimasu."

As they began to eat, a niggling thought entered her mind again. When she had made the wish to the holy grail... Had it decided to grant her a life _as_ the ultimate house-wife... Or had it granted her _the_ ultimate house-wife? She glanced at her husband, _Emiya Shirou_ , with suspicious eyes for a moment.

 _Ah, it doesn't matter._ She thought, happily eating. Even if she had wanted to pamper someone else, maybe being pampered like this wasn't so bad?

* * *

 **AN:** A quick thing I was told to write by a bunch of people and then told to put on ffnet as well :V


End file.
